Ready Or Not
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: Kotetsu/Barnaby  If he kept running the dream would last longer. The farther he ran, the closer he'd feel. Or so he thought.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I am making this one of the chapters because it contains knowledge you need to know. That being said, Hi! Welcome to this little fic! This story will contain an active Kotetsu/Barnaby relationship. If you don't like it, please turn around now. Also, I'll answer this now because I'm sure it will come up: Yes, there is smut so the rating for this will eventually go up. There will also be a ridiculous amount of fluff and angst, so prepare yourselves for that as well.

This is a prompt challenge set by my best friend. There are 30 prompts altogher plus an epilogue. Every prompt has to be between 300-700 words and has to directly relate to or be said in the chapter. Prompt titles will be written at the top of every chapter. Prompts will be posted five at a time as they become editted and ready. It shouldn't be any more than a week between sets, but please be patient if it ends up so. Life does happen.

I am dedicating this fic to a few people. First and foremost, the girl that started it all, my best friend, Shannan. Not only did she provide with the prompts, but also took time from her projects to seriously edit each and every prompt. With her red marks of love (well, corrections, but mostly love), this wouldn't have been able to happen. I am also dedicating this fic to tsunko and w3djyt on tumblr, who role play Barnaby and Kotetsu respectively. These two . . . holy cow! I can't tell you all how many HOURS I have spent reading their logs and asking them questions. They are honestly the best pair out there, and without their constant stream of inspiration I don't know that I would have made it through this challenge. That all being said:

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own any rights to the Tiger and Bunny franchise or the sponsers featured within the show. I would also like to note that the views expressed in this story do NOT necessarily express the views of tsunko and w3djyt and their take on Barnaby and Kotetsu's relationship. I make absolutely zero profit from this work of fiction.


	2. Someday The Dream Will End

**Author's Notes**: I KNOW you Just read a bunch of notes, but these are important too.

Ugh. The beginning is always the hardest. I don't know how many times I started and restarted this prompt. I hated it as soon as I started, but it's grown on me; most of them have.

Enjoy!

**III**

_Prompt One: I cannot describe you out loud. I am not sure you are real._

**III**

Another beautiful day in Sternbild found Barnaby Brooks Jr. cooped up inside yet another newspaper office for yet another interview. He sat in the chocolate brown leather chair with one leg crossed over the other and a patient smile fixed on his lips. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering out of the window to his left, focusing on the sunny but breezy weather that graced the city.

The questions were more or less the same as always: "What is it like to be so close to being the 'King of Heroes'?" (_The points only matter to an extent. It is really about keeping the citizens safe. That's the true duty of a hero). "_How do you handle all of your fans?" (_I don't think about it too often, though it is very flattering. _He gives the female interviewer a charming smile._) _But there was always one question that came up that left Barnaby stumbling for an answer."What do you really think of your partner, Wild Tiger?"

Barnaby thought back a year to the first few months with the brash, outspoken man. He recalled detesting him for all of his stupid antics and thoughtless comments but shortly after Kotetsu had finally earned his trust during his battle with Jake Martinez, his feelings toward him gradually changed. Said detest grew to understanding of the older man and now border lined a fond acceptance of his foolishness.

Barnaby didn't say this aloud, opting instead for a much simpler answer, "I truly believe that Wild Tiger is the best partner for me." As soon as the words left his lips he felt ill, his mouth suddenly dry, as if the words held a deeper meaning. He pushed this aside, however, still giving the woman across from him a practiced smile, and was grateful that that was the last question she had for him today. He saw himself out of the building, almost immediately taking a deep intake of crisp fall air and trying to settle his nausea.

He was only a little startled by the voice that came from his left as he began to venture back to the Hero TV headquarters. "Oi! Bunny!" Barnaby stopped, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he stared at the man clad in green and white. The longer he looked at Kotetsu though, the stronger the tiny tingle in the pit of his stomach became, and the harder it became to keep them in check.

The blond sighed. He knew things were changing but wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it. Kotetsu might be something he wanted to obtain, but this might just be some wonderful dream he never wanted to wake from.

"_I can not describe you out loud. I am not sure you are real."_


	3. Upside Down

**Author's Notes:** I thought I was going to have such a hard time with this one, but it actually ended up kind of writing itself. I had to go back so many times to cut sentences and take words out, etc. Probably one of my favorites that I've written so far.

**III**

_Prompt 2: Soon you will be like new, but you will still be old._

**III**

Barnaby frowned as he looked over Saito's shoulder. On the computer screen in front of them were models of their suits, but they looked less bulky - for speed and aerodynamics and a little bit more colorful - for decoration purposes, according to the engineer.

"Oi, Bunny!" Barnaby looked up to see his brunette companion already in his suit and heading for the simulation room. "Think you've got what it takes to take me down?"

The blonde chortled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't be foolish, old man. Even without speed boosts I'm more than a match for you." He adjusted his glasses and sent him a challenging glare. "And my name is Barnaby, not 'Bunny'."

Kotetsu mocked him in a childish voice and chuckled at himself. "If you want me to stop calling you 'Bunny', win against me." Barnaby almost grinned at the challenge glinting in his dark amber eyes.

"Please, Kotetsu, don't make me hurt you. Your bones are so brittle and fragile, being so old and all." He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy teasing the other male about his age, even though Kotetsu had proven time and time again that age was just a number and that it had nothing to do with one's strength.

Flustered, the brunette shook his fists and pointed at the young blonde. "You say that now, but you won't be so cocky when I'm straddled over the King of Heroes in victory!"

Barnaby's cheeks burned and he barely had a chance to mask it with mock frustration. "Fine. I accept your challenge old man."

**III**

Barnaby stepped into the simulation room which mirrored the image of the skyline in Sternbild. Kotetsu was nowhere to be found.

His first steps were tentative. Despite the automated sounds of a city buzzing around him, the room seemed too silent. The swish of air moving around him reached him first, followed by the flash of green in the corner of his eye, and finally he heard the soft spoken words, "Gotcha, Bunny." The impact of a fist hit his chest. Barnaby, completely shocked but mostly fine, dropped to the ground and kicked upwards, just barely managing to trip up his older counterpart. He took the small window of opportunity and dashed forward with a yell. He landed a kick to Kotetsu's ribs and Barnaby inwardly cringed at the soft gurgling noise that emitted from the others mouth. The stun was only temporary as he dodged a number of furious fists aimed at various parts of his body.

He ran, hardly able to block the advances much less counter them. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop in single bounds, astounded that with the adjustments Kotetsu was able to keep up with him.

"You can't run from me, Bunny!" He heard the man only a short distance away, and Barnaby was getting exhausted from the chase. He had to end this quickly.

His feet carried him over the edge of one of the taller buildings, his body flying across a night sky glittered with city lights and stars. Barnaby turned in midair and faced Kotetsu, who he imagined had a look of triumph on his face as he latched his grappling line around one of the blonde's feet. It was then that the younger hero swung his leg up, effectively sending Kotetsu flailing through the air and onto the neighboring skyscraper on his back, Barnaby landing swiftly on his feet next to him.

Vaguely, the sound of his partner's helmet being taken off came to his ears, followed by an undignified grunt. "That's cheating! Bunny!"

Barnaby placed his legs on either side of the older man and bent at the knees to straddle him. He held Kotetsu there with one hand firmly on his chest, the other hand reaching for his helmet and pulling it off. Slowly, he leaned forward so the other man could feel his words against his ear as he whispered, pushing aside the tingling that centered in his abdomen.

"You may feel like new in this improved suit, but you're still an old man."


	4. Give A Little More

**Author's Notes:** *sigh* This prompt gave me hell, not because I couldn't' come up with an idea, but I tried to tie it in with the second one. This is the result.

**III**

_Prompt 3: You Are Where I Can Be Myself_

**III**

Later that day, Barnaby listened to the idle chit-chat that circulated around the gym. He didn't care much for gossip; He only picked up on little sentences here and there as they corresponded with his own thoughts. Nathan and Karina talked about the latest pop sensations, _I bet Kotetsu has a decent singing voice_. Keith was showing Pao-Lin and Ivan pictures of his dog, John. Despite his name, he thought Kotetsu would be a dog person. He himself was a cat person, obviously.

These thoughts entwined with the others, thoughts of the earlier incident in the simulation room. He had indeed noticed the rosy color blush that dusted the brunette's cheeks and it made the older man look unbelievably cute, forcing Barnaby to bite back the urge to kiss the man right then and there.

"_Ne, Bunny?" Kotetsu's breath had ghosted against his cheek, bringing him back to his surroundings. He was suddenly very aware of the position they were in, how tight everything felt, and how dangerously close their lips were and how Kotetsu's looked so inviting, especially as he licked and parted them so very slightly. He finally stood, not even offering a hand to his teammate before walking away._

"_I won, Kotetsu. You aren't allowed to call me that anymore__." '_Please don't ever stop.'_ With that he took a bounding leap from the building and landed effortlessly on the "street" below. _

Barnaby took a deep breath and sighed, finished with his workout and sitting on one of the weight machines with a plush white towel around his neck and a water bottle in his hands pondering over all of these things. They hadn't spoken about it, but Kotetsu didn't seem bothered by it either, going on about his daughter to Antonio across the room.

A sudden ring echoed simultaneously off the walls and equipment, disturbing the light chatter that was about the air and replacing it with the stench of trouble.

"Bonjour, Heroes!" Agnes' voice could be heard throughout the room. "There's been a bank robbery down by the bridge. It looks like it's a one-man show with no accomplices but he's packing some heavy gunfire. It's nothing that Tiger and Barnaby shouldn't be able to handle."

As sudden as the call had come in she was gone again. Barnaby stood, opening his mouth to address Kotetsu, when said man streaked by him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along, leaving the poor blonde to splutter indignantly in protest.

"C'mon, Bunny! This is the perfect chance to really test out the suits," the older man said ignoring Barnaby's protests at being lead like a child.

**III**

Barnaby crossed his arms, still clad in his hero suit, and rolled his eyes at the sight before him. There was Kotetsu, waving at the culprit as the police pulled away with him in the back seat of the car in cuffs and doing what he could only assume was some sort of 'victory dance'.

On the outside, the blonde scoffed, calling the other man an embarrassment, and telling him that his horrid dance moves were a disgrace to his own image. Despite this, he still congratulated him.

Barnaby was thankful for the mask he was forced to wear because it allowed him to be himself where he otherwise couldn't be.


	5. In Places No One Would Find

**Author's Notes**: Four was my favorite from the beginning. I knew exactly where I was going with it and what was going to happen before I even started the outline. FLUFF ALERT!

**III**

_Prompt 4: I'm Better Off Alone, But I Like Being Here With You_

**III**

That night, Barnaby dreamed.

_He sat alone in front of his parents' headstone, hugging his long white coat and pink and gray argyle scarf closer to him in attempt to stay warm in the late January snowfall. He ignored the numbing chill that ran up his spine as he shifted his body to tuck his knees under his chin. He placed the bouquet of white roses at it's foot, idly wondering what had compelled him to come here at all. _

_Barnaby shivered against the icy gust and falling powder, the chill of emptiness overwhelming him entirely as the first of his tears burned his skin. At first they were easily caught with his scarf, but as they came faster and his sobs harder he surrendered. He buried his tear stricken face in his pink gloves and rocked himself helplessly back and forth as a self-comfort. _

_A battle- calloused hand brushed his cheek, catching a stray tear and successfully startling the blonde. A calming arm wrapped itself securely around his waist and suddenly he was caught between a pair of strong legs and a warm, confident chest. The warmth was familiar, loving, and so very welcome. He craned his neck back, only a little surprised to see dark amber eyes staring back at him. _

_Kotetsu continued to wipe his eyes, steadily rocking them both forward and back. Barnaby, moved by this, couldn't help but cry a little harder. He said nothing to the older male, figuring that enveloping the hand on his stomach with both of his own would be verbal enough to convey that he wanted him to stay. _

_A rush of hot breath tickled his ear, "... .. …." Kotetsu embraced him tighter. _

_Green eyes wide, Barnaby turned to look at him, about to ask him what he said. Kotetsu was gone. Startled, his eyes darted around the cemetary, but there were no signs that the man had ever been there._

Awake and breathless, Barnaby sat up straight, trying to take in his surroundings. Everything was blurry, but he recognized the blobs of color to be part of his room.

With a sigh he wiped his hands over his face, traces of shock registering as he found remnants of tears staining his features. He dried them with the back of his hand, using the other to fumble for his glasses. When he finally found them and put them on he laid his head back down, sinking into the cozy fluff.

"Why Kotetsu?" He wondered out loud. Barnaby knew the answer, but shook his head. He wasn't ready to admit it yet. Which led him to his next question. "What did you say, Kotetsu? Why can't I remember?" It was important, he knew that much. Why else would it have shaken him from sleep?

The beginnings of sunlight slowly crept through the blinds, and the blonde grimaced against the intrusion. "Stupid old man," he growled as he rolled to his side, facing away from the rising sun, "even in my dreams you're poking your nose in my business." But as the words left his mouth he felt the corner of his lips turn upwards.

'_I'm better off alone,' _he thought,_ 'but I like being here with you,'_


	6. There By My Side

**Author's Notes**: This one was hard for me too, but I knew I wanted to tie it in to the fourth prompt. Some more fluff.

**III**

_Prompt 5: You Are Not Alone. You Are Here, With Me._

**III**

Barnaby sat in the his shared office with Kotetsu, staring intently at the blank Microsoft document in front of him, fascinated with the blinking cursor in the top left corner of the page.

The previous night's dream still plagued him. Everything from Kotetsu's appearance, to the words that were spoken to why the hell he had been at there seemed to haunt his every step.

Kotetsu had been sitting as his own desk, not working on anything and more intent on annoying him, Barnaby was certain. He rolled over to the blonde, laughing when the chairs colided. When Barnaby said nothing he scratched the back of his head.

"Ne, Bunny?" the man's voice threatened to send a shiver down Barnaby's spine, but he resisted, settling for a twitch of his eyebrow and propping his elbow up on his desk to cradle his chin. "What's the matter with you today? You're all mopey and sad-looking."

For someone as dimwitted as Kotetsu he was very, very perceptive to his mood swings. It was at least the twenty-seventh time he'd asked in the last two hours and it was beginning to grate on Barnaby's nerves. He spun toward the brunette, an angry glare fixed on his features. "I'm fine, okay? I'm growing tired of all your prodding questions and it's none of your business!" Kotetsu flinched, but didn't move away, the hurt apparent in his wonderful eyes.

Looking at his face, Barnaby immediately regretted having said anything. He gave up trying to write the report that just wasn't going to get done today and closed out the window. He softened his eyes apologetically, turning his chair to face his partner.

Again, he was too close. Kotetsu sat on the edge of his seat, leaning forward on his elbows with his chin in his hands. The man looked positively adorable, though Barnaby was sure he didn't know it.

"I am sorry." he said softly.

Instantly one of Kotetsu's hands was over one his own. Barnaby looked from them to the other males warming eyes, a feeling similar to the one in last night's dream washing over him. Why did it feel so right? Kotetsu's eyes were intense, and Barnaby wanted to look away but he felt held there by some mysterious force.

"You are not alone, Bunny." Their fingers intertwined and Barnaby could have sworn that he must have fallen asleep at his desk but this was too real and in his face and he was sure it was very hot in there because he **wasn't** blushing furiously. "You are here, with me."

Images from Barnaby's dream flooded back to him like clips from a movie. The words that Kotetsu had whispered to him, those were the words! What did it mean? _Why Kotetsu?_

"Thank you." He was shocked at how calmly the words left his lips and he showed the older man a rare, full smile. Kotetsu grinned at him, scratching the back of his head his his free hand.

"Anytime."

"Hey! Are the two of you deaf?" The two of them jumped and Kotetsu, in the midst of pushing himself back across to his own desk, tipped the chair over. He landed in an unceremonious heap on the floor and looked up at Barnaby who looked concerned. The blonde flashed his eyes over to Karina who had been standing in the doorway.

"I've been calling your phones for an hour! You two were supposed to be at a meeting with Mr. Lloyd."

Barnaby had forgotten all about said meeting and obviously, Kotetsu had too. Barnaby adjusted his glasses as he stood, this time offering a hand to his fallen comrade and pulling him up without effort.

"My apologies, Karina. It's my fault we're late. We'll be up there momentarily." The young adult seemed pleased with this answer, nodding before she left them.


	7. Real Emotion

**Author's Notes: **This is why I'm glad that I have my dear Shannan as my editor because she found a plot hole that was deadly in this prompt. Some hero angst. Nothing to be alarmed over though.

**III**

_Prompt 6: I Just Don't Want Them To Know How Broken I Am Inside_

__**III**

The meeting was about as exciting as Barnaby had expected it to be, which was not at all. He sat patiently through it nonetheless, listening to Mr. Lloyds talk about a few upcoming photo shoots and interviews and filling their agendas to the point of over flowing.

Rays from the late afternoon shone through the large window behind Lloyds' desk and the blonde lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the glare. He watched as Kotetsu did the same, giving him a cheeky grin before returning his attention back to the other man.

"I think that concludes everything, gentlemen." Mr. Lloyds said with his hands clasped behind back. Barnaby and Kotetsu stood together but were only able to take a few steps away before the man spoke again. "Kotetsu, if I could speak with you in private?" The duo exchanged curious glances quickly before Kotetsu stepped back to the couch adorned in black leather. The blonde could only assume it was about his damage fines.

"I can wait for you, if you want," Barnaby offered softly, but Kotetsu waved him off. The brunette turned to look at him and met Barnaby's eyes, smiling.

"Nah, I'll pick you up for dinner when we're done. Promise." When Kotetsu winked the younger male felt his heart flutter. He shook his head and shrugged before twisting the door knob.

"If you say so."

Barnaby made it to the door of his apartment before he was interrupted. "OH! Handsome!~" The nickname inwardly made Barnaby cringe though it was certainly more flattering than 'Bunny'. Not interested in conversing, the blonde waved to him politely but Nathan was practically on top of him already.

"How does it feel to be the 'King of Heroes'?" Barnaby hesitated for a moment and replies with a falsely neutral tone.

"Ah, it's alright, I suppose. It's not about the points, really." He couldn't help but chuckle at himself from the irony his words. Hadn't Kotetsu been telling him the same thing? "But, I'm afraid I have an engagement to prepare for so I really must be going." He wasn't able to escape, however, because fate decided he would listen to everything Nathan had to say. He felt a strong, but feminine, hand clutch his shoulder and was met with a completely different demeanor than before. Something about the look in the other man's eyes held him there and he felt his spine stiffen slightly.

"Is there something going on between you and Tiger?" The words made Barnaby's stomach perform something akin to somersaults. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat, not sure he'd even be able to speak properly with his heart suddenly residing in his throat.

"What makes you think that there would be something going on?"

Nathan dropped his hand from the blonde's shoulder and already Barnaby felt much lighter.

"Everyone has noticed the tension between you lately. We thought maybe he had said something to upset you again and you were just being prissy and refusing to forgive him." The fact that Nathan had called him 'prissy' was easily ignored in favor of the meltdown that was occurring in his head.

"I can assure you that it is not anything to worry about. Kotetsu and I are on perfectly good terms." He opened the door this time and stepped over the threshold before anymore could be said.

The door slipped shut and despite finally being in the safety of his own home, Barnaby couldn't think straight. The air around him was stifling, like a fire with no oxygen to feed it. It was impossible to handle and he didn't want to handle it at all as he yelled in mental agony turning, punching his front door and leaving a gratifying dent in it's surface.

Barnaby Brooks Jr. was the King of Heroes. He wasn't supposed to show more emotion than what was necessary to anyone, wasn't allowed to be broken, and he wasn't certain that he ever wanted anyone to know just how shattered he really was inside.


	8. Hazy Borders of the Heart

**Author's Notes: **I had the hardest time with this one. I'm still not overly pleased with it, but it's basically just a little bit of a filler between six and eight. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh, and some more hero angst.

**III**

_Prompt 7: I am sitting at the table where it all began and I'm not hungry anymore._

**III**

_Although the breath only hit his ear Barnaby could feel it's heat all over his body. _

"_Bunny." A hand was brushing through his hair, stopping to cradle his face as a thumb smoothed across his cheekbone. He leaned into the touch and relished in the warmth. _

"_Kotetsu." Barnaby moaned the name and the sinful sound of his own voice curled his toes. Their mouths were so close. All it would take was a few more inches and he would be able to taste the gorgeous man before him. _

_The brunette man spoke louder this time, "Ne, Bunny? Wake up." _

Barnaby's eyes fluttered open and he began to take in his surroundings. He had fallen asleep in his chair while he was waiting for Kotetsu to finish his meeting with Mr. Lloyds. Kotetsu cocked his head gently toward the door. "Sorry if you had to wait long." That was when the blonde realized his situation and his eyes darted around in a panic. Kotetsu was bending over him. His tanned fingers were laced through the curls of his hair, and he was gazing softly into his eyes. Barnaby was also painfully aware that had he not been roused from his dream when he was, his situation would have been much worse. There was no hiding the blush this time, and he prayed that Kotetsu was just as dense as ever and hadn't noticed it.

"Sorry, Bunny. Didn't mean to startle you." Barnaby shook his head and swallowed thickly. Why was Kotetsu still so close?

"Next time you come over, knock before just barging in here." The words came out harsher than Barnaby had intended and he shoved past the brunette, desperate to get away. "Let's go."

**III**

The moment that he and Kotetsu were seated at one of the many window seats that decorated the Fortress Tower Building, Barnaby regretted leaving his apartment. His mind was still reeling from his earlier dream. Every time he heard Kotetsu's voice it reminded him of the husky murmur that sent pleasant thrills through every sensory nerve in his body. When he dared to look at Kotetsu's eyes, he felt captivated and found it hard to look away.

"Ne, Bunny, what's the matter now?" Kotetsu was looking at him with concern, and reaching his hand across the table to check the blonde's forehead for a fever. Immediately Barnaby smacked it away.

"I'm fine." Kotetsu retracted his hand and settled it on the white clothed table.

"You look flush. Are you sure you're okay?" No, he wasn't okay. He wanted to reach across the table and slap his partner for being so damn dense, wanted to kiss those deliciously parted lips and slip his tongue between Kotetsu's teeth and taste him until his soul was content. Barnaby lurched forward suddenly and clutched a hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up.

This was the place he had first spent time with Kotetsu outside of work. He remembered the event as if it were yesterday, forced into having a falsified friendship for cameras. The two of them and the camera crew had come here for dinner as a publicity stunt, and he and Kotetsu had ended up having to diffuse a bomb on top of the elevator compartment.

Barnaby ignored Kotetsu as he ran out of the building, the brunette calling after him. He hadn't realized it then, but the pieces fit so clearly that there was nothing to distract him from what had been in front of him the whole time.

Barnaby only stopped when he felt there wasn't a chance for Kotetsu to catch up. He leaned back against the cool brick of an older building and tried to calm his stomach.

Fortress Tower was the first place Barnaby Brooks Jr. had genuinely smiled at Kotetsu, and the stupid old man didn't have a clue.


	9. Breathless

**Author's Notes: **Again, I am glad that I have Shannan do edit my things because the same plot hole was here too. Um..little bit o' angst, some fluff, and...yep.

**III**

_Prompt 8: It's a beautiful day outside. Let's go exploring!_

__**III**

That night Barnaby ignored every single one of Kotetsu's calls, opting instead to sit in the darkness of his own apartment. He hugged his legs closer to his chest and rested his chin between his knees.

Barnaby knew exactly what he was afraid of. Rejection, humiliation, and the fear of forever being alone were all things that flitted across his mind as he sighed softly. Since when had he been afraid of anything? How was this so different than acting? He knew that answer too.

For the first time since his parents had passed he truly cared about someone, save for Aunt Samantha. Those thoughts in mind, Barnaby closed his eyes and slept.

**III**

A loud knock at his door roused the blond. He blinked as he took in the sunlight that tried to seep through the closed blinds. The green illumination from the nearby clock on his desk alerted him that it was half past noon.

Irritated amber eyes glared back at him when he opened the door. Kotetsu pushed past him into the apartment, disregarding any protest Barnaby could have made. He probably deserved such treatment.

Barnaby shut the door carefully before leaning back against the sturdy frame. He couldn't look the other man in the eyes, not after how he had behaved last night.

"Why are you here?" the blond asked steadily. When Kotetsu didn't answer him it caused him to look up just in time to see the brunette catch sight of the dent in the back of the door. Barnaby watched Kotetsu's face change with the string of thoughts that he was sure was reeling through his mind. The older man, who was clearly upset with Barnaby before, adverted his gaze between the the dent and the blond.

"Care to explain that?" Kotetsu's voice was much gentler than Barnaby had expected it to be. It seemed to have more of a sadness that was very unbecoming of the older man. The blond shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not really." His voice was deadpan, nearly void of all emotion at all. "Now answer my question. Why are you here, Kotetsu?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kotetsu's voice was harder this time. " You stormed out of the restaurant last night without a word of explanation. I called you probably close to fifty times and I don't get so much as a 'Leave me alone!' You looked upset and I was worried so I came over to check on you, idiot." Barnaby glared at him from the corners of his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your concern." The words were apparently not the kind of response the dark-haired man was looking for and the blond was suddenly very aware of their proximity, the thrill that went up his spine when Kotetsu pressed against the frame of his body not any help.

"Damn idiot," Kotetsu growled, "You don't get it, do you?" Barnaby couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped him when lips descended upon his forehead. Suddenly the room was hot - too hot - and so oddly comfortable. "You're my partner, Bunny. If you're not okay, and you go out to fight or you do something stupid and you get hurt, it will be my fault because I couldn't protect you. So, you're going to drink a cup of coffee and get dressed. Then you're going to come out with me because it's a beautiful day and you're going to tell me everything while we go exploring." Barnaby was floored by the demand, mentally noting that he rather liked the firm Kotetsu more than he would ever admit aloud. Sighing, he turned back to his coffee and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine, Kotetsu. If that's what you want, fine."


	10. Monster

__**Author's Notes: **Ah, this one kind of came to me naturally. Some fluff. Some teasing of the verbal variety.

**III**

_Prompt 9: I'm not afraid of you anymore. You're not the monster I thought you would be._

__**III**

Barnaby shivered as a gust of autumn wind sent chills up his neck. He pulled his white coat closer to him and they continued walking along one of the many bridges of downtown Sternbild. Kotetsu talked about Kaede for the most part and how she always wanted to come to the bustling city and how he always felt guilty for telling her no. Truthfully, the blond was just glad Kotetsu wasn't forcing him to talk about the previous night's incident.

The sound of collective squeals caught their ears and they turned. Four girls were running towards them, all in high school uniforms and light jackets to keep the crisp air at bay. They stopped before them and giggled.

"Excuse me," one girl with short dirty blonde hair addressed him with a hint of nervousness, "but are you Barnaby Brooks Jr.?" Barnaby automatically slipped into his role and smiled at her.

"I am." Two of the other girls squealed in delight while the one that had addressed him actually kept a pretty calm composure. Barnaby could tell from her blue eyes, however, that she wanted to join the others girls in their excitement.

"Please, Barnaby, could we have your autograph?" The blond flipped his hair and held his hand out to her.

"Of course, and your name?" This time she giggled as she handed him a photo of himself in which he was shirtless and wearing blue jeans that hung low to his waist and left little to the imagination. "Aimee." Barnaby signed his name flawlessly, using a marker that he always seemed to have on him and handed it back to her. "Thank you, Barnaby!" She squealed.

"You're welcome," the young hero said, winking at her for an added effect. He turned one of the other girls, this one with short ginger hair. "And yours, dear?"

It was then that he noticed the fourth one standing off to the side with Aimee and heard her whisper, "Shae, aren't you going to get Barnaby's autograph?"

Shae shook her head and crossed her arms matter of factly, responding louder than Aimee.

"No. Besides, Wild Tiger is obviously more attractive." She turned toward the blond. "No offense."

Barnaby chuckled and scribbled on the final girls' picture, "None taken." He stole a glance at Kotetsu and had to refrain from outright laughing at his expression. The dark-haired man was clearly smitten over having his ego stroked as he eyed the ginger, and the blond bit back the pang of jealousy that reverberated off of his ribcage.

With practiced ease Barnaby sent them off, three girls yelling "thank you"s and Shae simply waving as they walked away. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kotetsu began preening loudly.

"The red-head obviously has excellent taste." His grin was ear to ear and it was all Barnaby could do not to send an icy glare at him. The words fell from the younger man's lips before he could have even thought about catching them.

"Well you are rather attractive, for an old man that is." The words came out as teasing, but Barnaby hadn't been more serious in his life. He turned the corners of his lips into a visible smile and the only reason he could tell it was genuine was the reflection of it in Kotetsu's irises.

His older partner scratched the back of his head but gave him a goofy grin. In that exact moment in time, Barnaby knew that this was right. It wasn't wrong to feel so strongly about the other man. He wanted to always feel so unguarded, even if it was only for Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. He was going to take this love by the horns and run freely with it, because maybe, just maybe, it wasn't as scary of a monster as he thought it was.


	11. You'll Never Be Alone

Prompt 10: Nothing I ever do is right, but I want you to stay.

The rest of the day was nicer and more relaxed and even though Barnaby strongly disliked being out of the comfort zone of his apartment, he was actually enjoying the quality time with Kotetsu away from work. Before either of them realized it the afternoon was setting and dusk was painting the sky a beautiful collaboration of pinks and purples.

"Bunny, did you mean what you said earlier, about finding me attractive?" The blond didn't look at Kotetsu in fear of the blush being even more visible against his pale skin.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He spoke just loud enough for Kotetsu to hear him. He was thankful for the return of the autumn breeze that swept through his hair and cooled the flush on this back of his neck.

Barnaby couldn't stop his eyes from widening when he heard Kotetsu mutter something that sounded like, "So beautiful," though the thought is quickly dismissed because he must have misheard him, even though the fluttering of butterflies in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. He felt Kotetsu's gaze on him and squirmed under the scrutiny. The cool air was no longer a help in taming the rosy color that always seemed to appear when this man was around. The feel of Kotetsu's fingers slipping through his own instantly halted any thoughts he had of running away.

"Don't run from me, please, Bunny." The words are soft and comforting and strangely alluring as they left his mouth and Barnaby could feel himself melting with the tender use of his nickname. It sounded so perfect coming from the older man. "I know I do and say a lot of stupid things, and it probably gets on your nerves, but please, just stay with me. Stay with me, Bunny."

To say that the blond was floor would have been an understatement. He gasped audibly and found himself leaning into the soft caress of Kotetsu's hand against his cheek.

"I don't understand you." Barnaby said the thought aloud, but he wasn't sure what he really meant. Kotetsu was so close he could practically taste the man. How easy would it be to just lean in and kiss him? "I don't want to feel this way anymore." He didn't know everything, but he knew he didn't want to feel empty anymore, didn't want to be alone, and he very much wanted to lose himself in the dark-haired man until he couldn't remember anything but him.

Dropping his gaze to their locked hands and his heart skipped. "Just don't leave me," he pleaded, and he felt Kotetsu place another kiss on his forehead.

"I'll never leave you, Bunny."


End file.
